Como chicle en un zapato
by zapatilla.ambulante
Summary: OneShot –Tú me agradas –admitió Lisbeth en susurros fijándose en las luces de la noche–. Dijiste que no mucha gente me agradaba –volvió a enfrentar la mirada de Mikael–. Tú me agradas –confesó sin miedo. De cómo debió terminar. Salander&Blomkvist SPOILERS


Nota: todo el mundo Millennium pertecene al imaginario de S. Larsson. Yo sólo me he inventado un final paralelo.

SUMMARY: –Tú me agradas –admitió Lisbeth en susurros fijándose en las luces de la noche–. Dijiste que no mucha gente me agradaba –volvió a enfrentar la mirada de Mikael–. Tú me agradas –confesó sin miedo. De cómo debió terminar. Salander&Blomkvist.

* * *

Chicas, les traigo un nuevo OneShot, esta vez de la grandiosa saga Millennium: un "de cómo me hubiese gustado terminara todo".

Abajo mis comentarios para no arruinar la sorpresa.

Sólo les advierto: contiene SPOILERS del final de la saga. Si no han leído los libros y quieren hacerlo, entonces no continúen.

Disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo!

(:

* * *

**Como chicle en un zapato**

.

¿Así que Blomkvist no había encontrado una excusa más absurda para verla, que ir hasta su piso en Fiskargatan para contarle que habían asesinado a Niedermann y que habían pillado a la banda de Sonny Nieminen en el lugar, cosa que fácilmente ella podría haberse enterado por medio de la televisión ya que no era una noticia menor dado los acontecimientos del último año? Y ella había pensado que Blomkvist podía ser un poco más listo que eso.

–¿Molesto?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Estaba en la bañera.

Iba envuelta sólo en una toalla; que él sacara sus propias conclusiones de si molestaba o no.

–Ya lo veo. ¿Quieres compañía?

Ella le lanzó una dura mirada aunque no pudo evitar sentir un leve escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal al asimilar sus palabras. Ella odiaba que Blomkvist se apareciera en su vida cuando le apeteciese sin considerar lo que ella quería. Odiaba que aunque quisiera dejarlo fuera de su vida él insistiese con tanto ahínco en agarrarse aunque fuera de un delgado hilo para seguir entrando en ella.

–No me refería a acompañarte en la bañera. Traigo _bagels _ –dijo, levantando una bolsa–. Además he comprado café para preparar un _expresso. _Si tienes una Jura Impressa X7 en la cocina, por lo menos debes aprender a usarla.

Ella arqueó una ceja. No sabía si debería estar decepcionada o aliviada. Dudó unos segundos. Había intentado por todos los medios olvidarse de ese _Kalle _Blomkvist de los Cojones pero no había sido posible. Y ahora estaba ahí, delante de su puerta, siendo ese maldito hombre tan jodidamente atractivo que era. Maldijo internamente. Ni el tiempo ni la distancia que había escogido tomar esos últimos dos años habían dado un puto resultado.

Odiaba que él se comportara como se comportaba; no hacía sino complicar más las cosas para ella. Odiaba que fuese tan insistente y odiaba que la buscara a pesar de todo. Odiaba que la llamara su amiga y más odiaba saber que se encamaba con esa Mónica Figuerola de los Cojones.

Pero aunque se acostara con otras lo que más odiaba de ese Blomkvist de los Cojones era que no podía odiarlo. Ni un poco. Aún dado todo el esfuerzo que invirtiera en hacerlo.

Ella no podía continuar evitándolo: él le había demostrado el último año que acababa de pasar que era un amigo; era su amigo. Bien, si sólo como amiga tenía que acostumbrarse, podía intentarlo.

No dijo palabra. Sus ojos se mostraron inexpresivos cuando se hizo a un lado y lo dejó entrar otra vez en su vida.

Mikael Blomkvist entró en el piso de Fiskargatan y paseó la mirada por el lugar: todo estaba más o menos como él lo había dejado. Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cafetera de _expresso_. Lisbeth Salander aprovechó para ir a su habitación a cambiare. Se vistió con una camiseta holgada donde se leía la inscripción "I can be a regular bitch. Just try me**(1)**", y unos oscuros pantalones de lino. Llegó a la cocina descalza.

Mikael Blomkvist le extendió un tazón cuando la chica entró al lugar. Lisbeth lo recibió y se sentó en la mesa. Mikael la imitó. Comieron los _bagels _en silencio:ella se sirvió uno de _roastbeef_ y él uno de pavo.

–Así que te acuestas con Mónica Figuerola de los Cojones.

Afirmó Lisbeth Salander rompiendo el silencio. Como pudo contuvo su enfado aunque aquello le estaba costando: odiaba sentir celos.

–Veo que sigues revisando mi correo.

Afirmó ahora Mikael Blomkvist sin una gota de acusación en su voz. Conocía a Lisbeth y sabía que ella no dejaría de entrometerse en la vida de nadie, ni siquiera en la de él, por mucho que se lo pidiese. No le molestaba: sabía que tras los actos de Lisbeth, por lo menos para con él, no había malas intenciones. Confiaba en ella. Aunque tal vez sería bueno que empezara a marcar ciertos límites, dentro de lo que se podía.

Ella no se inmutó con la acusación hecha por Mikael: ella sabía que él sabía que visitaba con regularidad su disco duro. No había espacio para impresiones.

–¿Edklinth ya los descubrió? ¿O sigue siendo tan ciego para no notar lo evidente? –continuó diciendo.

–No lo se, tú eres la _hacker_, tal vez sepas si sabe –comentó, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo los tazones. Se dirigió al lavaplatos y comenzó a lavarlos–_. _De todos modos ya hay nada que descubrir. La… relación que tenía con Mónica se acabó.

Ella no expresó ningún tipo de reacción, ni siquiera se movió; continuó viendo un punto fijo sobre el hombro de él. ¿Blomkvist y esa Mónica Figuerola de los Cojones ya no se acostaban? Los correos que se escribían y que ella había estado leyendo daban a entender otra cosa completamente diferente. No podía haberse equivocado tanto. Pero… ahora que recordaba, claro, las fechas de aquellos correos databan de mediados de Noviembre. Hacía más de un mes que Blomkvist no se escribía con ella…

Mikael Blomkvist se volteó luego de terminar con la loza. Se secó las manos con un paño que había sobre el mesón. Miró a Lisbeth Salander. Ella le obsequió una sonrisa torcida y se puso de pie.

–De todos modos no me agradaba –dijo, saliendo de la cocina.

–Bueno, a ti no mucha gente te agrada –comentó él, siguiéndola.

"Tú me agradas", pensó Lisbeth al llegar a la sala de estar, era sólo que era demasiado cobarde para admitirlo. No quería demostrarse débil, menos ante Blomkvist. Y revelarle lo que sentía por él era una debilidad.

El living se encontraba a oscuras alumbrado sólo por las luces de la noche que se colaban por los ventanales. Lisbeth cogió una cazadora fina que había sobre uno de los sillones, se sentó en el vano de la ventana y se puso a mirar hacia Djurgarden. Mikael Blomkvist la observó desde el alfeizar de la puerta. Se acercó y en silencio se sentó a su lado. Sacó la cigarrera y encendió un cigarrillo que le extendió a Lisbeth; ella lo recibió sin mirarlo. Mikael encendió un segundo cigarrillo y comenzó a fumarlo pensativo, observando a través del ventanal.

–No me llamaste nunca.

Dijo Mikael rompiendo el silencio. Lisbeth se encogió de hombros; lo contempló seria.

–Daba igual, ¿no?

Sabía que la intención de Blomkvist al dejarle su número de celular era que ella lo buscara: era su turno ahora. Bueno, no lo había hecho. Si él quería buscarla, lo haría. Además, para ella no existía diferencia en que cualquiera de los dos marcara el número.

–Claro que no.

Para él _sí_ la había.

–Ibas a contactarme de todas formas, al celular o al correo, o como has hecho ahora, apareciéndote en mi piso –dijo Lisbeth soltando una bocanada de humo. No era reproche, simplemente era verdad: tantos intentos por evitar a Blomkvist y él insistía en pegarse a su vida igual que se pega un chicle**(2)** a la suela de un zapato.

–Es cierto –le concedió Mikael– siempre termino buscándote –dijo en un tono más despacio como si estuviese hablando solo.

Silencio.

–Puedo salir y acostarme con varias mujeres pero siempre termino buscándote. _Siempre_ te busco, Sally –volteó su rostro y observó a Lisbeth; la mirada de ella se topó con la de él–. Por eso a mí no me daba igual que no llamaras.

Lisbeth permaneció callada un largo tiempo sin quitar sus ojos de él; sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su boca se secó. Mikael la veía también; su mirada rogaba en silencio.

El brillo anaranjado del alumbrado callejero se reflejaba en los rostros de ambos.

Él había estado acostándose con Mónica Figuerola de los Cojones, se encamaba a ratos con Erika Berger de los Cojones, y quien sabía con cuantas más tenía aventuras pero siempre, tal como había dicho, terminaba buscándola a ella. Siempre, como una chicle que se pegaba a la suela de un zapato…

Ella desvió la mirada; no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa. Él no dejó de verla ni un instante; sonrió también.

–Tú me agradas –admitió Lisbeth en susurros fijándose en las luces de la noche–. Dijiste que no mucha gente me agradaba –volvió a enfrentar la mirada de él–. Tú me agradas.

Él sonrió en extenso.

Mikael Blomkvist la abrazó por la espalda en un delicado movimiento. Lisbeth Salander no sólo se dejó abrazar sino que se permitió apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de él. Inspiró profundo y cerró los ojos.

Permanecieron así por varios minutos que se convirtieron en horas. Nadie dijo nada. No había mucho más que decir.

* * *

**(1)** Traducción: "Puedo ser una perra regular. Sólo pruébame". Lisbeth lleva esta camiseta en "Los Hombres que no amaban a las Mujeres".

**(2) **Chicle: o goma de mascar.

Chicas,

como mencionaba arriba, ya que el señor Larsson no pudo terminar todos los libros que se supone tenía contemplados para la saga y como no sabremos si tenía pensado en dejar juntos a este parcito (que se vería increíblemente adorable juntos), he decidido inventarme un final paralelo donde Mikael no se está enamorando de esa Mónica Figuerola de los Cojones (se supone Lisbeth la llama así pero adoraba escribirlo una y otra vez; era mi manera de desquitarme) y donde decide buscar a Lisbeth. Y pasa lo que han leído :D

Terminé hace poco de consumirme la Trilogía Millennium y no me quedan más que elogios y recomendaciones para tan increíbles libros. Si bien la trama es inquietante y te atrapa de inmediato, los personajes son lo mejor logrado: me enamoré de Mikael Blomkvist al instante (entendí sin problemas que enamorara a todas en el libro si yo estaba igual sólo leyéndolo) y Lisbeth Salander es.. ¡pedazo de mujer! Adoré la saga pero me dejó un gusto extraño al final (un tanto amargo, algo de tristeza) cuando no se quedaron juntos. Es verdad que era muy pronto para hacerlo: creo que hubiese sido forzoso dada la relación que habían mantenido Salander y Blomkvist. Tal vez en un quinto o décimo libro hubiese sido coherente pero, ¡Dios!, todos los queríamos emparejados, ¿a que si? Hubiese deseado que Mikael no se enamorara (o estuviese enamorándose) de esa Mónica Figuerola de los Cojones; hasta hubiese preferido que siguiera encamándose con Erika Berger. Pero bueno, no se pudo, por lo mismo en mi imaginación, que ahora comparto con ustedes, puedo darme el lujo de cambiar algunos detalles :D

He tomado el epílogo de "La Reina en el Palacio de las corrientes de Aire" y lo he tergiversado un tanto: usé los díalogos, algunas reacciones de los personajes y otra frases del final. Algunas fueron usadas literalmente y otras adaptadas, y vuelvo a aclarar, aquellas son crédito de Larsson. El resto me lo he inventado para ser feliz.

Espero les haya gustado y hayan fantaseado con un final una pizca diferente. Me encantaría, a futuro, escribir algo más extenso de estos dos. De momento sólo puedo permitirme adaptar el final.

Les desearía Mikaeles Blomkvist para todas, pero en eso soy egoísta y lo quiero sólo para mí XD

Muchos amores, espero sus reviews!

(:


End file.
